Cyrus goodslut
by Tygar503
Summary: Smut, Jonah, TJ and Marty have a gift for Cyrus


Cyrus Goodslut

Cyrus was getting his bedroom ready, he was expecting some guests over

Marty, Jonah and TJ specifically, they were on their way to give Cyrus his birthday present, Cyrus finished cleaning his room and began to wonder what the present could be, he was in a friends with benefits relationship with all of them so the present could be something sexual or not sexual Cyrus heard the door open and three sets of feet walking up the stairs his door opened and Jonah, Marty and TJ walked into the room, Cyrus walked up and kissed them each on the lips

"Alright, where is my present?" Cyrus asked

"You're parents and step parents are all gone for the day right?" Marty asked Cyrus

"Yeah they will be back at midnight" Cyrus answered unsure why they asked

Jonah reached into a black bag he was carrying and took out some condoms and lubes and threw them on the bed

"We talked to each other and found out the last few times you tried to have a friends with benefit session there were thing preventing you so we figure our present to you is to spend the day with you having sex with you" Marty stated

"So we are all gonna have sex with each other?' Cyrus asked

"No we are having sex with you, we wont do anything to each other we will only do stuff to you" TJ stated

"So...what do we do first?" Cyrus asked

"Anything you want, you are in charge" Jonah said

With that Cyrus pushed Jonah onto the bed and then started kissing his way down Jonah's body he stopped at Jonah's Jeans, he unbuttoned the Jean's, Jonah lifted his ass up to allow Cyrus to slide his Jeans and boxers off Cyrus eyes his prize and put his hand around it and started pumping it up and down untill Jonah was fully hard Cyrus proceeded to wrap his lips around Jonah's Cock and he began to Give Jonah the benefit of his cock ducking experince Jonah Started to moan

"Fuck you are so good at this" Jonah said while moaning

"He should be good after all the times he has sucked dick" TJ said

"Yeah he is such a slut for cock" Marty remarked

Cyrus stopped blowing Jonah and looked up at Marty and said "I agree I am such a slut" he then went back to blowing Jonah

Marty and TJ decided to strip naked while Cyrus was busy with Jonah

After they were naked they absent mindedly started to slowly jerk off while watching Cyrus and Jonah

"Oh fuck that feels so good...fuck I am so close in am going to…: Jonah shot his load into Cyrus' willing mouth Cyrus swallowed and then went over to Marty and moved Marty's Hand by his crotch and started to suck Marty off

Jonah and TJ enjoyed the show and were both hard as rocks

Cyrus took a break from sucking marty and instead gave him a handjob for a bit before going back to blowing Marty

Soon Marty shot his cum into Cyrus' mouth

Cyrus opened his mouth and looked up at marty so that marty could see his cum in Cyrus' mouth, something he enjoyed

Cyrus swallowed and then turned his head and saw TJs rock hard penis and licked the head a bit and licked TJ's balls before putting the full dick in his mouth he altered between ducking TJ's Cock and his balls this went on until TJ took a his cock out and started to Jerk off before shooting his load onto Cyrus' face

Cyrus stood up and went to the bathroom to get a towel to clean the sperm off his face he returned and stripped completely naked, now everyone in the room is naked

Cyrus grabbed the bottle of lube and gave some to each of the boys, Cyrus used it to prepare his asshole and the boys decided to put some on their clocks, after Cyrus was confident it was enough he went over to Marty who was laying down and lowered himself onto Marty's cock he went slow at first untill Marty was fully inside Cyrus' well used hole Cyrus started to bounce up and down, Marty looked at Cyrus' face, he loved seeing Cyrus' face when there was a cock in him"

The two of them started to loudly moan as Cyrus began riding Marty faster and faster,

Marty reached over and wrapped his hand on Cyrus' member and Jerked Cyrus off which made Cyrus moan more soon Cyrus shot his load onto marty's chest this made Marty shoot his load right into Cyrus' asshole

Cyrus got off Marty's lap and went to TJ and had TJ lay down, Cyrus slowly lowered himself onto TJ's Boyhood untill Cyrus' asshole was filled with TJ's cock he started to bounce up and down while facing away from TJ

TJ and Cyrus both moaned as Cyrus started to ride TJ as fast he possibly could

"Oh fuck your cock feels so good in me oh fuck yes" Cyrus practically shouted as he rode TJ with all his might and soon enough he was awarded with several shots of cum in his ass

Cyrus sat still for a few seconds to catch his breathe before getting off TJ

"Jonah you are next but I'm way to tired to ride you" Cyrus said

"Err… I can do you doggy style if you want"

Jonah suggested

"Hell yeah" Cyrus said as he went on his hand and knees

Jonah went behind him took his cock in his hand and placed it at the tip of Cyrus' entrance

"Are you ready?" Jonah asked

"Jonah you just saw me get fucked twice, of course I am ready just fuck me already" Cyrus pleaded

Jonah slowly pushed his dick into Cyrus' entrance and when it was fully in he started to thrust into Cyrus slowly at first, he wrapped his hand around Cyrus' Cock and started to slowly jerk Cyrus off, Jonan began to move faster and faster as Cyrus moaned

"Harder, faster, harder, faster, oh god" Cyrus moaned as his ass was getting drilled

Jonah was going as hard and fast as he could

A few minutes later Jonah shot his load into Cyrus

Jonah pulled out and laid down on the bed

"I am going to be so sore tomorrow" Cyrus said

"Probably" TJ said

"I Hope you enjoyed your present" Martyy said to Cyrus

"I definitely did enjoy it' Cyrus replied

"That's Great Cy" Jonah said

"I just wanna say thank you for the present"

The end

A/N: I posted this without spell check as it's 2:30 am for me so I am sorry for any mistakes


End file.
